


True Family

by LDPenguin_reading



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Broken Engagement, Childhood Friends, Dancing and Singing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)'s Coffee Shop, Lost Love, Mormonism, Musical References, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Zen | Ryu Hyun, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Psychosis, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Veterinarian Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDPenguin_reading/pseuds/LDPenguin_reading
Summary: Cordelia Lyn Davis ran away from home in middle school along with her best friend Hyun Ryu. They lived and fell in love marriage was not far on it's way but so was the start of Hyun fame. Being pushed away by Cordelias inferality and Hyun unable to properly be a boyfriend the engaged couple broke it off running away. Five year later Zen has joined the RFA and is a star close to reaching the top of his fame. Cordelia comes back now single yet almost eight month pregnant still holding herself for the sin she committed and joins the RFA to help a poor student. She starts to hid everything about her telling lies even making a fake name for herself on the chat. Will it last will she be able to keep up this hopeless game of chess with Zen?





	True Family

I knock on the door clenching and unclenching my slick hands, I let out a shaky breath biting my cheek.  Setting my shoulders back I let the cold stick to me as it seeps through my thin jacket. The moon was hiding by the building beside me casting me in darkness as my hand itches my the death sticks in my pockets. A hand rest on my shoulder a small laugh, “This should be a fun game to watch you beg for his forgiveness.”

“It wasn’t your fault it’s his so if tries to blame you don’t fret about it.” 

I took a deep breath as the door opens his red eyes meet mine, my heart twitched as the dark circles were deep and dark like the night sky in the city. His cheeks were sucked in as his already thin frame is now thinner than before, his skin paler than paper almost sickly, I saw the tears in his angry eyes that only made his blood red eyes sharper with his entire eye red. I felt a stab in my gut my throat closed up  _ I did this…. _ “What do  _ you _ want?” he asked his voice cracking before he cleared it.

“Can we please talk...Zen?” I whisper looking downward as his gaze slowly borrowed into my skin.

He pushes off the door frame adjusting himself where his feet were pushed together I curl into myself, “What is there to talk about Cordelia! You cheated on me so I called of the engagement because apparently you can’t keep your hands to yourself!” The more and more he chastised me the more his voice grew until it was a yell as each word was like a stab with a knife. 

“See it is all my fault...if I didn’t drink that night I wouldn’t have gotten myself into this shit,” I whisper to the ghostly figures next to me that felt so real as my mind debates about its conflicting feelings.

“But it was  _ his fault _ ,” Zen voice full of anger and hatred dies out as others voices started combining together to give their opinions. I can feel there boys growing as they speak, “If he wasn’t such a narcissistic asshole it would of never happened.” I crack my middle finger with my tumb, “ _ He  _ was better to you in one night than Hyun ever was!” My blood runs cold with anger as it over both rings heavy in my pocket, “You helped him escape his family you left everything behind for his ass and what does he do he treats you like trash.”

“Stop putting all the blame on me you nasastic ass,” I shoot my head head up tilting it sligh his eyes narrowing on mine as I desperately try not to move the strand of hair that fell. “I wouldn’t have had felt the need to drink so much at that stupid party if maybe for once in your life you thought of someone else besides yourself.” 

“Oh really...I’m the nasastic one?” He start to tower over me, “While you sit at home on your computer, doing you writing which mind you is actual the worst literature I have ever read, I work two part-time jobs along with going to rehearsal for hours at the time, just to pay our rent and  _ your  _ medication.”  

I lick lip rolling my eyes, “Excuse you! How many fuckin time did I try to get part time jobs and then you would yell at me for doing that?” I throw my hands up putting my thumb against my lip, “ So your telling me because you have to be the big strong man because of your insecurities of letting anyone helping you that it’s my fault!” I stand a little taller harding my features.

The white hair bobs in the corner of my vision snickering her heather eyes flashing as she leans up against the wall a cigarette in hand, “Do what Father taught me to do Cordelia cold and calculated don’t let him read you, calm your voice and break him under your fist than leave this  **ISN’T** your fault.”

I smile a low laugh rumbles in my throat, “I should of never ran away with you Huyn I would of been so much happier. Devon really liked me maybe him and I could of been something more. I could be in the military right now serving I would of just finished boot camp already but no. I stayed with  your nasatiscic ass wallowing in your shadow for the longest time.”

I grab deep inside of my pocket grabbing out one of the rings my finger shaking too much to grab the other one, “So you know what Hyun I’m done! I’m leaving! I am so done with you!” I throw the ring on the floor the heavy clang almost broke my wall into tears, “Give that stupid ring to someone who can actually love someone like you, and whoever gets that ring next… I pity them..” 

My chest was heaving as I gasp for breath laughs of Farcias voice hung on the air spreading around me as the little devils in my mind laugh around me. Zen face was one of shock as tears stream down his face it took him a second until his fingers the white doorframer harder and his jaw locks his eyes becoming jagged unmoving, “Good it’s not like I would ever want to see a cheated again either. You used to such a faithful good girl, guess that time away changed you into a devil or maybe you’ve always been one and you hid behind that fact that you were a Mormon.”

“Don’t forget you were the devil that drag me down Lucifer.”

“Don’t you dare blame your fall from grace on me. You always told me ‘We have the power to make our own choice Hyun don’t forget that’” he imitates my voice like a child.

Farcia flipped Zen off pretending to be copying him making the stupidest faces and I can’t help but break into a fit of laughter Zen’s face contorts angrily, “ _ Every single day,I walk down the street I hear people say "baby so sweet _ " he starts singing as I start walking away. “ _ Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me boys girls I can't help it baby. So be kind and don't lose your mind Just remember that I'm your baby,”  _ his voice follows me as I start my way to my car in a rage _ “Take me for what I am who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn. Take me baby or leave me.”  _ I roll my eyes he always loved play Maurenee part when we were in Rent together, “ _ Take me baby or leave me,”  _ ‘I’m leaving you’ “ _ A tiger in a cage can never see the sun, this diva needs his stage! Baby lets have fun! You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes…’”  _ ‘Ya right if they knew who you are they wouldn’t.’ He ran ahead of me blocking the entrance of my car a smirk on his face like when we were on dates trying to swoon me over. “ _ You love the limelight to now baby so be mine and don't waste my time cryin' "Oh, Honeybear, are you still my, my, my baby?"” _

I turn to him my hands in fist, following the line insticvily, “ _ Don’t you dare!” _

Zen tries to grab my hand I flinch back, “ _ No way, can I be what I'm not, but hey, don't you want your boy hot?”  _ he runs his hand across my face licking his lips I turn around walking away determined to get away I won’t take this I need to leave. “ _ Don't fight, don't lose your head 'cause every night who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed?”  _ flash of the late nights we spent together rush to my mind his warmth why can’t I just apologize try to fixes this. I feel a tear running down my face my steps slowing, “  _ Kiss pokie _ .”

I turn on m y heel to look at his open arm that I want to run into my body unable to move only able to sing, “

_ It won't work. I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make list in my sleep.”  _ I point my head to the floor and slowly Zen steps towards me is heat so close that it almost breaks through the cold. “ _ Baby whats my sin?. Never quit I follow through.I hate mess but I love you,” _ I whisper softly looking up at him earnestly a dance within his eye of battle in his heart as I could see the tears running down his face we both know how this song is supposed to end his steps paused as his hands drop. “ _ What to do with my impromptu, baby?So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies. You got a prize but don't compromise .Your'e one lucky baby. Take me for what I am.” _

“ _ A control freak,”  _ He starts walking back to the car and I follow, as he starts calling me names.

__ _ “Who I was meant to be.” _

_ “A snob yet over attentive,”  _ his voice is now laced with venom.

_ “And if you give a damn.” _

_ “A loveable droll geek,”  _ yet the hint of love is still there.

_ “Take me baby or leave me.” _

_ “A anal retentave!” _

Zen turns me as I stop by the driver side of my car each of us on opposite sides of the car, red eyes burning into mines as so much anger holds them  **_“That's it!”_ ** we both yell at each other both of our voices were weak yet strong as tears came from the both of it. I unable to say my next line join him in saying  **_“I quit!”_ **

_ “ Unless you take it back.  Women what is it about them?”  _ he yells as I start digging his stuff from my car throwing it on the floor my heart being crushed by the weight of my sin.  _ “Can't live with them or without them!” _

**_“Take me for what i am!”_ ** Why can’t we just talk the words fall flat on my tongue,  “ **_Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn_ ** _ ,  _ **_take me baby or leave me!”_ ** The silences was unbearable as both of us couldn’t say the last words to the song the anger and tension was deafening compared to the jingle of the winter holiday snow falling, people sing songs about Christ. We both loved this time so much his presence still sits in my car. Slowly I put it on the floor as we whisper though our sobs,  **_“Guess I'm leaving!”_ ** I sit in my car as he sits there his eyes begging through the window,  **_“I'm gone!”_ ** I sit there for a moment looking into the eyes of the my I betrayed and love for a second longer before looking away as I started driving off away from my home forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The song name is Take me or Leave me -Rent. I feel like this song kinda incoprtates the personalities I want Zen and Cordelia to have but also I change who says some lines and what lines are said. I had something entirely different planned but I was listening to music and that song came on and I couldn't resite myself :)


End file.
